Illicit Love
by Jobless-Bodoh
Summary: All-Human High school AU! A Sudden visit from Poseidon to convince Percy to attend the prestigious Dii Consentes Academy (DCA) has Percy on edge, what will happen when he goes? Get ready for Percy's adventure dealing with love, heart-break and serious messed-up daddy problems. I suck at summaries but I promise later chapters will have fluff and very detailed sex. WARNING- SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**_Illicit Love_**

**Disclaimer!**** I do not own _anything! _Seriously all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan for anything related to "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" and the "Heroes of Olympus" series. All the other stuff especially the allusions to Greek/Roman gods, goddesses and myths belong to... No one (I think...)**

**Warning: SLASH meaning boy x boy love if you don't like it then don't even start this story. Also this is an AU story so I'll allude to a lot of things from Greek and Roman mythology but there wont be any actual gods and goddesses and all that stuff, oh and this is rated M meaning there will be some very mature content such as explicit (I hope) sex and very strong language, and lastly there will be tons of high school drama I promise you that. BTW there will be characters from the "Heroes of Olympus" series.  
**

**Pairing: Percy J./Jason G. there's probably going to be more but I haven't thought too much about it yet.**

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction! I'm so glad to be able to share this with all of you, really I love this series and i hope you do too! I really love this pairing because it's so... dynamic? the prince of the sea and the prince of the sky! I can't wait to write about all of this drama! I hope you all enjoy this story, this is only the 1st chapter and i hope to be able to write more so please critique I don't have a beta so please pardon my terrible grammar English is my 3rd language :P (BTW I was listening to the Les Miserables soundtrack from the latest movie :D)**

Chapter 1:

"Mom mails here!" Percy shouted from the narrow bathroom hallway.

"I'm coming!" Sally called back. Sally rushed to the apartment door where there mail box was conveniently (for them) located on their front door like many of the homes on their block in there New York apartment.

Sally sorted through the prominently uninteresting mail full of advertisements and bills when finally she located the small blue envelope; 'finally' she thought 'it's here!'

"Percy!" Sally screamed

Percy immediately ran scrambling into the dining room to where his mother stood with an uneasy expression plastered on her usually cheery face.

"Y-y-yes mom?" 'Seriously what did I do now?' Percy stood there perplexed by his mom's unexpected summon and change in mood.

"Percy, you're letter from _Dii Consentes Academy _I-is here." Sally looked over at her son hoping to see some sort of excitement in his mischievously handsome face.

"Damn it…" Percy muttered. 'Why the fuck do I have to go to some private boarding school filled with most likely snobby rich bastards… Well besides Grover…'

"Percy I know you don't want to go, but think about it like this, you'll be able to live away from home with your best friend Grover; most teenagers would kill to be able to leave home so early" Sally internally laughed at the irony of her words, seriously a mother convincing her **only** child; her little boy to go off and live with his best friend, who would deny that?

Percy took a minute to sincerely consider his mom's words.

'Seriously man, are you **stupid**? Why are you denying this freedom?'

Percy took a minute to look at the side of his shoulder comically imagining a mini-me of his conscious; he then turned to look at the other shoulder

'The only reason you're going is to appease that jerk Poseidon'

Damn it, his conscious was beginning to make compelling arguments for both sides… As if sensing her sons internal struggle Sally spoke up from the dining table seat that she had sat on while Percy debated his own mind.

"Percy, dear I know you don't like or understand your father but if that's what's stopping you from accepting this amazing opportunity, remember that your father flew all the way from Athens to give you his word that all he'll be doing for you is paying for the tuition meaning you'd need to earn that acceptance letter on your own, this letter here" Sally picked up the blue envelope from the table in front of her as if to make her point "will tell you whether or not _you_ will be getting in or not, remember honey how hard you worked on your admissions letter and even a freaking interview for a high school? Don't let him hold you back"

Sally dropped the blue letter on the kitchen table and began walking towards her bedroom to give her son the privacy that he needed.

Percy stared hesitantly at the small yet life changing letter… This school was one of the _best _high schools in the world, graduating from _Dii Consentes Academy _would give Percy a 100% chance at a successful future, something his mom dreamed of for him.

Percy placed his hand over the envelope picking it up and bringing it towards his rigidly set body. 'Exhale Percy' he thought, 'damn' the boy who had set fires in 2 of his middle schools was about ready to wet himself over a small piece of paper 'Fuck it' he thought; Percy grabbed the fancy letter opener he got from Montreal which he _never _used before 'well seems like a good occasion to use this useless souvenir' slowly the letter opener slid through the envelope sealing revealing the white and gold parchment inside 'here it fucking is' he thought; the letter seemed oddly hand written and way to high-class for his preference but he pulled out the dammed thing anyways.

"_Dear Mr. Jackson; I Lupa the dean of admissions would like to personally inform you that Dii Constentes Academy (DCA) takes every application with utmost importance, however I regret to inform you that your application has been thoroughly looked over but we feel that DCA does not have what you may particularly need or want in a high school …"_

**A/N: Did you see that coming? :D Don't fret everything will go well... maybe... Please review and Critique!**

**Damn i talk too much D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!**** I do not own _anything! _Seriously all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan for anything related to "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" and the "Heroes of Olympus" series. All the other stuff especially the allusions to Greek/Roman gods, goddesses and myths belong to... No one (I think...)**

**Warning: SLASH meaning boy x boy love if you don't like it then don't even start this story. Also this is an AU story so I'll allude to a lot of things from Greek and Roman mythology but there wont be any actual gods and goddesses and all that stuff, oh and this is rated M meaning there will be some very mature content such as explicit (I hope) sex and very strong language, and lastly there will be tons of high school drama I promise you that. BTW there will be characters from the "Heroes of Olympus" series.**

**Pairing: Percy J./Jason G. (Eventually) Jason G./Reyna (Currently) and that's all i have at this moment.**

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I was inspired to write this story by ready "Welcome to Olympus High" and watching "High School Musical 2" I'm not sure how people would prefer this story and what i mean is like having really long chapters that may take a few days to put together and upload or chapters like these possibly and likely everyday. Please Critique I'd appreciate it since I have no beta I'd like to hear what someone else thinks**

**Chapter 2**

3 days had passed since the letter came to the Jackson's and Percy was obviously trying to hide his disappointment from his mom; Sally looked over at her son lying lazily on their tiny blue couch staring aimlessly in the direction of the T.V when suddenly the mail dropped in from the mail slot on their front door, Sally turned her head towards the piles of mail when she noticed the bit of sky-blue under a Macy's catalog; Sally picked up the piles of mail going directly to the sky-blue she had seen revealing yet another envelope just like the letter that had arrived 2 days before '_I bet they're going to charge us for applying now' _Sally opened the blue envelope hastily pulling out yet another thick hand-written letter, she turned her head to look over at where her son was sitting. Still in his daze sally began to read the beautifully written letter…

"_Dear Mr. Jackson,_ _after 2 days of debating and re-looking over submitted applications the staff and administrators of DCA would like to be the first to congratulate you on your admittance…" _Sally's eyes began to tear up '_he did it!' _she looked back at the letter and quickly scanned it for any more important information about her son and his new living arrangements _"…Since many of our students especially students new to DCA share dorms we have arranged for Percy to stay in the western boys dormitory with the rest of his junior class, he will be sharing a room with Mr. Nico Di Angelo on the 2__nd__ floor; Mr. Di Angelo will be the one to meet Percy during opening day which will be on August 23 about 2 weeks before class so he may get settled into his new academic life… We look forward to seeing you Mr. Jackson._

_- Sincerely Chiron Kentauros DCA's Academic Dean_

Nico walked down the never-ending hallway of the boy's dormitory stopping at a clearly elaborate door with an overly ornate carving of an eagle acting as a door knocker; Nico knocked – _thunk thunk – _after a few sounds of panting and ruffling around, the door slowly opened revealing a tall, muscular Adonis like boy with sandy gold hair and electrifying blue eyes; behind his strongly framed body stood a clearly agitated yet slightly embarrassed girl with dark brown hair and wrapped around in a blanket covering all her necessary parts from the intruder awaiting at the doorway

"Dude, Nico! What are you doing here?" The blonde stared impatiently at his uninvited guest praying that he'd immediately connect the dots and leave.

"Seriously Jason, what was the point of asking me to get you once the new kid came if you're just going to get your panties twisted in a bunch" Nico returned the glare his friend was giving him clearly ignoring the girl who stood behind his friend and obviously looking lost.

"Oh yeah… Sorry Nico I forgot, I-uh lost track of time" Jason's face began to blush a light peach pink as he shrugged his shoulders as if to say '_oopsies_'

"Whatever man, I'm going out to the courtyard to meet this new guy now, apparently Mr.D decided he'd room with me" Nico turned around and began walking towards the courtyard passing the schools rotunda on the way; DCA was beautiful in the summer with all the exotic and colorful flowers surrounding the school, of course Nico would never admit to that aloud since he _was _the so-called 'Prince of darkness' of DCA

'_Now it's just time to wait for this new kid' _Nico sat on the small marble bench by the courtyard awaiting the arrival of his new roommate.

After about 10 minutes of sitting and staring at the sky, a blue sedan pulled into the schools driveway and a handsome, averaged height, pale skinned boy with short dark brown hair pushed his side door open and began to stand and stretch; Nico did a quick once over on his new roommate and stopped to stare at the boys perky and excited looking arse "mmmmmm" Nico unconsciously licked his bottom lip as his little buddy began to wake up "Shit" Nico muttered while his handsome face felt a blush sneak up on his bubbly cheeks as the boy with the amazing arse began to look over at him from the trunk of the blue car giving him an unreadable look.

After the boy had finished unloading his luggage and waved his mother goodbye a school attendant rushed over gathering the boy's stuff onto a trolley and began pushing it towards their dorm leaving Nico alone with his new dorm-mate that slightly reminded him of Ganymede with his beautiful, youthful face and sexual appeal.

"Hey, I'm guessing your Nico?" The boy's sea-green eyes bore into Nico's Tartarus black ones, Nico realized the question the boy had just asked and only managed to give a nod. The boy took it as a 'go' and continued speaking.

"Nice to meet you, my names Percy" Nico couldn't believe his eye's for a second as he saw the adorable boy in front of him slightly turn pink and began to fidget under Nico's intense stare.


End file.
